


25/12/2009

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas poem, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	25/12/2009

A silent figure riding from the East  
Fine in sunset sands and golden light  
With silks to keep him from the desert dust  
Soft behind him comes the falling night

Still atop a dune to watch the town   
Bathed as soft light rolls across the sand  
A moment rich with promises of peace  
And magic leading to the Holy Land

Somewhere in the North a longboat slips  
Into the lapping waters of the night  
Furs of beasts to keep them from the cold  
Their journey also mapped by Heaven's light


End file.
